calboyfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Lovely Food
Here are my current loves (also important to note- many of these blogs fall into more than one category, but I wanted to highlight more than just a few)! I have many more blogs I follow and love, this a good selection of a few with which I am currently smitten. Grab a cup of tea/coffee, find a cozy spot, and dig into all these wonderful sites. Beautiful Photography Honey and Jam: Hannah’s photos are so inspiring and I get so excited when I see a new post of her’s in my inbox! Be sure to check out her most recent post: Apple Skillet Cake with Rosemary Crumb. The Year in Food: Kimberley is able to tell such a narrative through her photos and each post is just gorgeous. Love this Citrus post from her, the color is just amazing! Always with Butter: Julie’s ability to capture light is just lovely and again inspirational. I’m completely smitten with even her random photos she recently posted (those carrots- yes!) Flourishing Foodie: Heather’s site is a relatively new find for me but I’ve already fallen head over heals in love. Her vegetarian pot pies look perfect- they are on the short list of thing to make! Lemon Brigade Fire: Sarah rounds out the list of lovely photography and I wouldn’t end it any other way. Her photos are always stunning. Color is always so lovely to see in winter and her persimmon salad makes the day just a little brighter. Engaging Writing Happyolks: Not sure what new things I can say about Kelsey that I haven’t said before, her writing is extremely real and always captures emotions so well. She’s convinced me to make tamales soon and report back- I can’t wait! Vanilla Bean Blog: Sarah’s writing is, well it just is. I can always guarantee that I will read her post from beginning to end- she’s amazing. I‘ve been drooling over her Cream Scones with Grapefruit Curd for a bit now. I have it booked mark for the time I get fresh citrus. The Yellow House: Another Sarah and her writing also has that real, raw feel to it. Someday I’d love to have coffee with her and possibly give her a big hug. For reading, see this post and for her wonderful recipes, check out her latest post with White Grapefruit Tart with Sweet Rye Crust. Eat This Poem: I love people who are movers and shaker’s and Nicole fits the bill. She sends out an amazing Newsletter and works to better our food system. (along with pairing poetry to food). She’s pretty much awesome. Check out her latest post: Flatbread with leeks and Ricotta (and the poem “In This Kitchen” by Cynthia Grady). Food Loves Writing: I really enjoy how Shanna incorporates life stories into her recipes (and her ebook is a delightful read). See her life/recipes come together in her latest post: Italian-Style Green Beans. Delicious Veg Sprouted Kitchen: I think it’s a given that Sara would find her way onto this list. Her food is inspirational and her book is wonderful. I’ve probably bookmarked almost half of her recipes but this Winter Green and Crispy Quinoa is on my to-make list. What’s Cooking Good Looking: Jodi’s site is again a new one to me but her recipes are always so creative and get me inspired to step out of my box! I, being the Brussels Sprout love that I am, drooled on my keyboard when I saw her tacos- a serious must make! Good Things Grow: Jacqui’s food loves align closely with mine and I just love every recipe that comes out of her kitchen (it also doesn’t hurt that she and her husband, Scott, make some awesome screen printed items). I’m all over this Cauliflower and Lentil Salad. Enough said. Green Kitchen Stories: I always love when I see couples working together. David and Luise show some amazing teamwork with their wonderful recipes. I love new ideas for breakfast and their Raw Buckwheat Porridge sounds perfect for when warm temps prevail. The First Mess: I originally had Laura in the all-around awesome category but she has been rocking her recipes. Plus, I’m a sucker for power-packed baked goods. On the cooking side, za’atar roasted carrot salad with cashew labneh, avocado + frisée all the way and on the baking side, dark chocolate espresso scones w/ coconut cream + jam are calling my name. Category:Foodie